Please be ok
by Jackeline Frost
Summary: Jack es lastimado y Bunny cuida de el (Traduccion) Una historia de charm545


Bunny no quería aceptar que estaba asustado.

Norte los convocó al Polo Norte una mañana, y eso lo había molestado. Todo el camino hacia allá, Bunny había estado murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo. Pensó que Norte les iba a pedir que le ayudaran a prepararse para la Navidad, teniendo en cuenta que quedaba menos de una semana.

El momento llegó, Bunny preguntó con enfado: "¿Qué pasa ahora, Norte?

Norte lo miró y le dijo: "Jack esta desaparecido."

Con esas palabras, la ira de conejito salió volando por la ventana y las orejas subieron en alerta.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?"

Sandy tuvo una reacción similar cuando se dio cuenta de que el la puso debajo de la almohada de Sophie cuando se le cayó uno de sus dientes Dice así:. _. Estimados Guardianes, no ha nevado en Burgess durante 3 días Sé que es normal ya que Jack no se presenta siempe, pero __**siempre**__ nieva aquí en invierno. Ni siquiera el viento ha soplado. ¿Le pasó algo a Jack? Si saben algo por favor díganme_".

Bunny suspiró con frustración ante la carta. Norte les había enviado a buscar al espíritu de invierno. Resulta que la última persona en saber de Jack había sido el. Jack lo había visitado en la madriguera hace una semana.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Era normal no saber de Jack por unos días, pero lo que Jamie había dicho era verdad. El **siempre** hacia que nevara en Burgess durante el invierno. Algo debe haberle sucedido.

Ese sentimiento, ese que bunny había dicho que no era miedo, hizo agitar su corazón de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos. Tenía que centrarse en encontrar a Frostbite.

Se estaba haciendo tarde. Había estado buscando a Jack a través de toda América del Norte. Sandy estaba mirando a través de América del Sur, diente por Asia y Europa, y Norte a través de la Antártida (se enteraron de Jack solía pasar tiempo jugando con los pingüinos). Decidieron que lo más probable es que no estuviera en África o en Australia. Bunny prometió a sí mismo, que lo primero que haría cuando lo encontrara, sería golpear al niño en la cara.

Por el simple hecho de hacer que se preocuparan... no es que él estuviera preocupado.

Bunny ya no sabia en dónde buscar. Inició en Burgess luego continuó a través del país. Y después se trasladó hasta México. Tal vez el espíritu del invierno había decidido darles una rara blanca Navidad? No había encontrado nada.

Sabía que ninguno de los otros había tenido suerte tampoco. Bunny respiró profundamente al sentir que la desesperación comenzaba a arrastrarle. Él no dejaría caer su compostura. Eso no ayudaría a encontrar a Jack.

Él lo encontraría. Eso era seguro.

Bunny decidió que ir a buscar en Canadá. Comenzó a hacer su camino cuando oyó una voz en su cabeza que decía " _desierto Florida_ "

Aster se congeló. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras miraba hacia arriba y se quedó mirando la luna llena.

Estaba a punto de poner en duda a la luna, pero decidió no hacerlo. Rápidamente se dirigió a dicho lugar todo el tiempo pensando "¿Qué estás haciendo en el desierto."

* * *

_Respirar._

_Respirar no debería ser tan doloroso?_

Jack no podía pensar en otra cosa mientras yacía en la arena caliente. No podía moverse, y estaba asustado. El calor abrasador le había robado su energía. El último pensamiento Jack había antes de caer a la inconsciencia era

_¿Cómo terminé aquí?_

* * *

El pánico no era algo a lo que bunny estuviera acostumbrado, pero sin duda era lo que sintió cuando sus ojos se posaron en el Guardián de la diversión inmóvil en la arena. En el momento en que lo vio, Bunny sintió que su corazón se había quedado atascado en la garganta. Había un rubor saludable en las mejillas de Jack y su respiración era tan débil que incluso con agudos oídos del conejo le eran difíciles de escuchar.

Bunny tenía que aceptarlo. Estaba asustado.

Tomó al chico en sus brazos y abrió uno de sus túneles. No los había usado durante todo el día porque no tenía dirección exacta y tenía miedo de perderse algo.

El corazón del pooka estaba latiendo más rápido que nunca en su vida. Tenía que llevar a Jack al frío. Bunny no podía pensar con claridad. Su cuerpo estaba en modo automático y corrió a través de sus túneles lo más rápido posible, pero bunny temía que no sería suficiente.

En el momento en que llegó al Polo Norte arrojó el cuerpo de Jack en la nieve y lo cubrió rápidamente con ella. Él estaba junto a la pila de nieve, respirando con dificultad. Su corazón simplemente no se calmaba. Miró a Santoff Claussen. Él sabía que tenía que dejar que los demás supieran que él había encontrado a Jack. También sabía que no podía dejar a Jack en la nieve. Miró la pila de nuevo.

"Estaré de vuelta... sólo... quédate aquí hasta que vuelva." Él corrió hacia el interior del edificio y ordenó a los yetis para encender las luces boreales y conseguir una cama para Jack en la enfermería.

Con eso listo, Bunny rápidamente corrió hacia fuera y comenzó a cavar Jack fuera de la nieve. Una vez que la cara de Jack era visible, Bunny soltó un suspiro.

El rostro de Jack parecía más cerca de sí y su respiración sonaba más fuerte. Era tan dañada y dolorosa, pero al menos dejó de sonar como si pudiera parar en cualquier momento.

Bunny comenzó a limpiar el resto de la nieve en Jack cuando se dio cuenta de sus patas le temblaban. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. No podía permitir que el resto de los Guardianes lo vea así, y Jack lo necesitaba ahora. Él no sería capaz de ayudarlo si no lograba calmarse.

Bunny llevo a Jack dentro Santoff Claussen rápidamente, tratando de evitar las partes más cálidas del edificio. Todas las ventanas se han abierto en la enfermería y los yetis estaban dispuestos a echar un vistazo al espíritu de invierno inconsciente.

Bunny colocó a Jack sobre la cama y le ordenó a un yeti que trajera cubos llenos de nieve. Otro yeti comenzó a buscar si el chico tenía otras lesiones. Hizo un sonido en yeti, Bunny sabía significaba algo importante, pero que no entendía.

"¿Qué es?" Pidió, el pánico amenazaba con hundirle de nuevo.

Afortunadamente Norte entró en la enfermería junto con Tooth y Sandy.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Bunny estaba a punto de responder, pero el yeti (Phil, ¿verdad?) Fue más fuerte y llamó la atención de Norte. Norte corrió alrededor de Bunny y se agachó junto a Jack. El resto de los Guardianes hizo lo mismo. El yeti señaló Jack. La ira se hizo cargo de las funciones de Norte.

"Bunny, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"En el desierto Florida. Manny me dijo dónde estaba. Tomó bastante tiempo para que me ayudara." Bunny dijo con cierta amargura.

Tooth frunció el ceño "¿Qué estaba haciendo en el desierto?" Norte miro al Guardián de reojo.

"Phil dice que Jack tiene un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Él piensa que alguien lo dejó hay. Es probablemente que alguien lo llevó al desierto, sabiendo que... le haría daño." La ira en el rostro de Norte se convirtió en preocupación mientras miraba hacia Jack. Por otra parte, la preocupación de Aster se convirtió en ira.

"¡¿Qué? Alguien lo puso allí?! ¿Quién haría algo así?"

Un repentino silencio llenó la habitación cuando un nombre invadió la mente de los Guardianes. "Pitch". En silencio decidieron no preocuparse por eso por ahora y centrarse en la salud de su miembro más joven.

Phil comenzó a poner un poco de nieve en todo el espíritu del invierno. Incluso después de que Bunny le echó en la nieve la temperatura era la de un ser humano con temperatura regular.

De pronto el rostro de Sandy se puso triste. Él tiró de la ropa del Norte. E l Guardián se giro conr todas sus fuerzas para despegar la mirada del espíritu de invierno, pero era capaz de mirar a Sandy cuando lo hizo vio la imagen de un niño dormido. Los ojos de Norte se abrieron en comprensión.

"Tienes que ir a dar sueños a los niños." Sandy asintió con tristeza. Tooth, que había estado pasando sus manos por el cabello de Jack cómodamente miró de repente y el pánico llenó sus ojos.

"Oh no! Tengo que trabajar demasiado, no puedo dejar Jack! Pero no puedo correr el riesgo de que los niños que pierden su fe." Norte sintió preocupación también. La Navidad estaba a sólo 1 semana de distancia. Los yetis y el habían estado trabajando como un loco, pero toda la fábrica se había detenido ante la repentina llegada de Jack.

Bunny miró a los guardianes preocupados, luego a Jack. El custodio de la esperanza apretó el puño y dijo:

"Yo me encargo de él." Todo el mundo salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Bunny. Norte estaba a punto de hablar, pero lo interrumpió Bunny "Todos ustedes tienen un montón de cosas que hacer, y no trates de negarlo, Norte. Sé que necesitas a los yetis para mantener la construcción de los juguetes. Déjenlo conmigo, yo me encargo de nuestro pequeño copo de nieve".

"¿Qué hay de Pascua?"- preguntó Tooth tímidamente.

Sabían que todavía había mucho tiempo para las vacaciones, pero desde el incidente con Pitch, Bunny había pasado todo su tiempo pensando en formas nuevas y creativas para hacer que la próxima Pascua fuera para recordar. Uno para compensar el fracaso del año pasado, pero eso no seria una tarea fácil. Ellos sabían que él era realmente estaba muy ocupado. Su respuesta sorprendió a todos.

"Pascua puede esperar." Todos asintieron, sabiendo que Bunny tendría mucho cuidado con Jack. Norte miró al grupo de yetis que estaban en la habitación.

"¿Quién se quedará con Jack?" Uno de ellos de inmediato levantó la mano e hizo un sonido. Norte asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien, Phil. Hace todo lo Bunny te pida. Si algo cambia, me informan de inmediato." Norte lanzó una última mirada triste a Jack y salió de la habitación. Tooth besó la mejilla del chico y abrazó a Bunny. Sandy le dio un beso en la frente de Jack y un poco de arena de sueño bailó alrededor de la cara del espíritu de invierno. Saludó a Bunny mientras volaba por la ventana.

Con todo el mundo se había ido Bunny sintió un repentino agotamiento. Le preguntó a Phil si le podía traer una silla y se puso al lado de la cama de Jack. Bunny vio al espíritu de invierno, cuyas mejillas habían recuperado su color rojo. Pidió a Phil un cubo lleno de agua con hielo y una toalla. Una vez que lo consiguió, tomó la toalla mojada y le acarició la cara al chico con suavidad. Las respiraciones débiles y dolorosas de Jack hicieron que el corazón le doliera. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo limpiando la cara de Jack, cuando los ojos cerrados del chico se abrieron.

Parecían aturdidos y confundidos. Jack gimió y dijo:

"B-bunny?" Su voz seca hizo que el pooka hiciera una mueca de dolor. La cubrió con una pequeña sonrisa,

"Hey Frostbite, ¿cómo te sientes?" Jack no pareció escucharlo, sólo gemía más,

"Bunny ... hace calor" se quejó. Aster no sabía qué hacer. Él ya había cubierto el cuerpo de Jack con la nieve y su rostro estaba mojado con agua helada.

"Todo va a estar bien, copo de nieve. Te sentirás mejor en poco tiempo." Jack gimió y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Bunny suspiró cuando vio a Jack caer inconsciente de nuevo. La preocupación hacia que su pecho se sintiera apretado y era lo único que le impedía entrar en la búsqueda de quien hirió al espíritu de invierno. Metió la toalla en el agua helada, temblando como su propia piel entró en contacto con el líquido. Paso la toalla en la cara de Jack y le susurró, "Vas a estar bien. Tú tienes que estar bien."

Aster no podía dejar de temblar. Tal vez era el viento que soplaba a través de la ventana abierta , podría ser la condición en la que Jack se encontraba, tal vez era el agua helada congelada en sus patas, o tal vez era sólo los montones de nieve que rodean la cama antes de lo que le hizo estremecerse. El punto era que hacia frío, pero por primera vez en su vida era una buena cosa. Jack necesitaba el frío. Era la única cosa que lo haría mejor.

Bunny centra su vista en el rostro de Jack. En lugar de pensar en el frío, pensaba en la risa del niño y lo mucho que quería volver a escucharla. Pensó en la sonrisa de Jack, los ojos de Jack, y el carácter curioso y juguetón de Jack, que el Guardián de la esperanza conocía y amaban tanto. El frío le ayudaría a conseguir una mejor recuperación y pronto estaría volando y tendría de vuelta su carácter molesto de siempre.

Esos pensamientos fueron suficientes para mantener a Bunny. Durante toda la noche limpió la cara de Jack, añadía más nieve sobre el niño, y le susurraba solo para que Jack se asegurara que no estaba solo. Phil traía más cubos de nieve y trataba de convencer a Bunny de tomar un descanso, pero el pooka se reusaba.

Bunny había limpiado el rostro de Jack otra vez. El color rojo en sus mejillas había comenzado a desvanecerse. El Guardián de la esperanza sonrió y no se dio cuenta cómo sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza yacía al lado de Jack. Phil acababa de regresar con una nueva cubeta de nieve cuando vio Aster dormido. Se preguntaba qué hacer al ver que Jack se estaba despertando.

El muchacho abrió los ojos débilmente y lo primero que vio fue la piel gris. Él gimió levemente, pero por suerte no se despertó a Bunny. Jack parpadeó confundido por un segundo y luego vio por el rabillo del ojo a Phil.

"Hola Phil." murmuró débilmente, con la voz quebrada. Phil puso el cubo en el suelo y se dirigió hacia Jack. Jack se volvió hacia Bunny "Él a... es-estado aquí por un m-mucho tiempo, ¿eh?" Phil asintió. Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jack. Poco a poco, sacó una de sus manos fuera de la nieve y acarició la cabeza de conejo. El pooka se estremeció ante el contacto y Jack frunció el ceño "Phil... ¿podrías P-ponerle una m-manta." Phil asintió con entusiasmo. Salió de la habitación y volvió rápidamente con la manta más cálida que pudo encontrar y la colocó alrededor del conejo. El Guardián de la esperanza al instante se acurrucó contra él y Jack se rió. "G-gracias, Phil." El yeti asintió, feliz de estar al servicio.

Se dio la vuelta para obtener el cubo de la nieve que había dejado junto a la puerta y lo deja junto a la cama de Jack. Cuando se volvió Jack estaba fuera de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que el muchacho había tomado la mano del pooka.

* * *

Bunny despertó con un calor re confortable a su alrededor. Le tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que era una manta. Levantó la cabeza y vio la mano de Jack. Bunnymund sonrió al darse cuenta de que Jack había despertado. Se sentó y volvió a mirar a Phil que estaba de pie detrás de él.

"¿Se despertó?" Phil asintió. "¿Qué pasa con la manta?" El yeti señaló que el espíritu del invierno. Bunny sonrió con cariño cuando se volvió para mirar a Jack "Así que tú eres responsable de esto, Frostbite".

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Jack. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada de dolor llenaba su rostro. Su respiración era lenta y forzada. Sonaban muy débil y el pecho casi no se movían. El pánico invadió al conejo mientras saltaba de la silla y agarró la mano de Jack con fuerza.

"¡Jack! despierta Jack!" Phil rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lado del espíritu de invierno a poner más nieve a su alrededor. No tuvo efecto. Bunny trató de pensar en qué hacer, pero el pánico fue abrumador. Respiraba con dificultad, y la respiración de Jack era increíblemente lenta. Cada respiración sonaba seca y dolorosa ... seca ... eso es! Conejito sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que llevar el frío _al interior_ de Jack, pero para eso tendría que despertar al chico.

Con nueva esperanza, Bunny sacudió Jack. "Vamos, Frostbite. Despierta." Jack no se movió. Bunny soltó la mano de Jack y se apoderó de los hombros del chico y lo sacudió. "No lo hagas mas difícil! Necesito que despiertes!" Jack se trasladó sin fuerzas en los brazos de Bunny, haciendo que la desesperación lo empezara a dominar "Despierta Frostbite! _Por favor_ ! " Aster empezó a temblar. La cabeza de Jack acomodada a un lado. El pooka podía sentir las lágrimas caer por la esquina de sus ojos. Jack se tenía que despertar. Él tenía que hacerlo. "Jack, por favor." Le susurró. "Tienes que despertar. Te Tienes que mejorar. Tienes que hacerlo por que te amamos. Porque **Te amo**." Bunny miró a la cara de Jack antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

* * *

Calor. Un calor terriblemente doloroso y sofocante. No le dejaba respirar. Eso fue en todo lo podía concentrarse ahora: la respiración. Mantener en funcionamiento sus pulmones. adentro ... afuera ... adentro ... afuera ... era más duro que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho antes.

De repente, cuando el calor parecía demasiado difícil de soportar, apareció una nueva calidez. Esta era diferente. No fue dolorosa o asfixiante. Era reconfortante y agradable. Pero como lo rápido que llegó, tan rápido se fue. Jack podía sentir su cuerpo activando por una debil energía.

El Guardián de la diversión abrió los ojos débilmente y se toparon con unos verdes. El alivio se reflejaba en ellos. La mente de Jack todavía estaba demasiado centrada en la respiración y en la calidez. Le tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de los ojos verdes eran de Bunny y que él estaba hablando con él.

"... Es necesario que te la comas!" Comer? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"Q-¿qué?" -Preguntó Jack, con la voz quebrada.

"Necesito que comas la nieve. Te sentirás mejor, te lo prometo." Jack parpadeó un par de veces y luego asintió débilmente. Bunny trajo un puñado de nieve a la boca de Jack. El espíritu de invierno le dio un mordisco, tragó, y al instante suspiró de alivio. El frío de la nieve calmaba el calor sofocante dentro de él.

Él siguió comiendo cuando bunny pasó una mano por su cabello. El Guardián de la diversión se detuvo por un momento y sonrió.

"Esto me r-recuerda que cuando niño comía nieve, era mi comida favorita". Bunny sonrió con cariño ante el comentario de Jack.

Fue en ese momento cuando supo que todo iba a estar bien. Quería abrazar el espíritu de invierno con fuerza y nunca dejarlo ir. Quería besarlo y decirle que lo amaba.

¿Debería decirle cómo se sentía? Bunny siguió acariciando la cabeza del chico y el muchacho se inclinó ante su toque.

Él no se lo diría. Todavía no. Por ahora, el hecho de que su copo de nieve este bien fue suficiente.


End file.
